The proliferation of available streaming content is increasing at exponential levels that will soon reach many millions if not billions of such viewable streaming content. Conventionally, broadcast media has been provided by television or cable channels that typically have been provided by a relatively small number of content providers. However, with the ubiquitous nature of media creation and publishing tools, individuals are able to become productive content creators. This has resulted in exceptional growth of available streaming media content.
In order to generate information about media content, such as information that facilitates searching for the media content and receiving applications related to unique features of respective media content, the media content should be to be analyzed at a content level. Manual analysis of media content is highly inefficient considering the large body of available media content. Automatic video analysis techniques can provide some relief. For example, automatic video content analysis techniques observe patterns in object movement and employ visual image recognition techniques to discern what activity is occurring in respective frames of the video. However, various features associated with video content such as how certain audiences interpret aspects of a video cannot be captured by current automatic video analysis techniques.